Gêneuse
by sakura007
Summary: Goku sauve une jeune femme et celle ci s'incruste quelque temps avec eux pour le grand malheur de Sanzo qui n'aime pas voir la jeune femme draguer Goku! Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, c'est ma première fic sur Saiyuki donc j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez!**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages principaux (Sanzo/Goku/Hakkai/Gojyo notamment) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas!

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple:** Sanzo/Goku et Gojyo/Hakkai

* * *

**Prologue :**

« Sanzo ! J'ai faim ! » gigota un petit brun aux yeux dorés.

« Mais on vient de manger, baka saru ! » cria un autre homme aux yeux et aux cheveux rouges.

« On t'a rien demandé, sale kappa pervers ! Et je suis pas un singe ! » grogna Goku, le baka saru.

« Si t'es un singe, et un ventre sur pattes en plus de ça ! » injuria Gojyo, le kappa pervers.

« La ferme le kappa ! Hakkai, on arrive quand à la prochaine ville ? » demanda Goku.

« Bientôt Goku ! » sourit le dénommée Hakkai, un brun aux yeux vert.

« Tu m'as déjà dit ça il y a au moins une heure ! » soupira Goku.

« C'était il y a dix minutes ouistiti ! » rigola Gojyo.

« Je suis pas un singe, sale kappa ! » hurla Goku.

« La ferme ! » cria un blond aux yeux violets en tirant des coups de pistolet sur ses deux compagnons à l'arrière de la jeep.

« Sanzo… » commença Goku, le visage perdu et soucieux.

Sanzo se tourna vers le plus petit et fut étonné, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, jamais le singe n'avait adopté une telle attitude. Lui qui était d'habitude si joyeux avait les yeux ternes et sans vie.

« Qu'y a t'il Goku ? » demanda Sanzo.

Le fait que Sanzo appelle le singe de cette façon montrait que c'était sérieux cette fois.

« Ca sent le sang, la mort…je crois qu'il y a eu un carnage à cinq cents mètres d'ici vers la droite ! » répondit Goku avant de replier sa tête vers son torse et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux.

Ses trois compagnons le regardèrent abasourdis, jamais Goku ne s'était laissé aller de cette façon au désespoir et à la tristesse.

« Goku ! Reprends toi, si ça se trouve on va devoir se battre ! » dit froidement le blond avant que Goku ne lance vers lui un regard triste et perdu qui fit mal au cœur du blond.

Hakkai contourna un arbre et s'arrêta devant le spectacle morbide qui s'étalait devant eux, il y avait du sang sur au moins un kilomètres et des centaines de cadavres jonchaient sur le sol. Goku trembla violemment devant ce spectacle avant de s'élancer dans la mer rouge où il tua un youkai pour sauver la dernière rescapée du massacre. Il prit la jeune femme dans ces bras et la ramena au groupe. Il s'apprêtait à la déposer dans la jeep quand elle se réveilla dans ses bras.

« Qui…qui êtes vous ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, elle portait une longue robe devenue rouge après avoir trempée dans tout ce sang, elle avait les cheveux blonds roux et les yeux bleus, c'était une très belle femme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal ! » sourit Hakkai.

« Vous m'avez sauvée ? » demanda t'elle en regardant Goku qui avait le regard dans le vide.

Il posa ses yeux vers la jeune femme, sourit et répondit :

« Oui, j'ai tuée le youkai qui en voulait à votre vie ! »

« Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante ! » remercia la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue devant le regard jaloux de Gojyo, noir de Sanzo et amusé de Hakkai.

Goku rougit un peu et lui demanda :

« Comment vous appelez vous ? »

« Mylène ! Et vous ? »

« Le gars aux cheveux rouges c'est Gojyo, celui qui sourit toujours c'est Hakkai, le blond c'est Sanzo et moi je m'appelle Goku ! » répondit le petit brun.

« Tu pourrais peut-être la poser maintenant ! » proposa Sanzo le regard toujours aussi noir.

« Je vais la déposer dans la jeep, elle s'est foulée la cheville ! » répliqua Goku.

La blonde rousse regarda Sanzo pendant que Goku la posait délicatement dans la jeep et lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite et sarcastique avant de tourner son regard vers Goku puis de revenir à lui avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire en coin. Sanzo serra les poings avant de jeter un regard à Hakkai et de l'emmener à l'écart du groupe.

« Elle est bizarre cette fille ! Tu as vu tous ces cadavres ? Humains et youkais mélangés ! Et elle, comme par hasard, est la dernière survivante ! Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne sent ni l'humain ni le youkai ! » constata Sanzo.

« Il va falloir faire attention à elle ! Gojyo est tombé sous le charme mais elle semble intéressée par Goku ! » dit Hakkai en regardant Sanzo quand il prononça les derniers mots.

« C'est plus un gamin, il fait ce qu'il veut ! » grogna Sanzo les poings toujours fermés.

« Oui oui ! » sourit Hakkai.

Quand ils revinrent près de la jeep, Mylène était appuyé sur le torse de Goku qui lui encerclait la taille tandis que Gojyo faisait la tête à côté d'eux.

« C'est déjà ta copine ? » ironisa Sanzo.

« Non, c'est juste pour évité qu'elle ne se blesse encore plus la cheville avec les chocs ! » répondit franchement Goku.

« Pourquoi tu tires une sale tête le kappa ? » demanda ensuite Sanzo.

Gojyo grogna tout en lorgnant sur la poitrine avantageuse de leur passagère.

« Où allez vous ? » questionna Mylène.

« Vers l'ouest, on va d'abord s'arrêter au village de Lucia pour faire les courses puis nous nous arrêterons plus longuement à Plyra ! » répondit Hakkai, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourrez vous me déposer à Plyra ? » demanda Mylène.

Hakkai brièvement Sanzo qui avait les bras croisés et un visage irrité avant de répondre :

« Bien sûr, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ! »

* * *

Voila, j'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bisoux à tous!


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Voici la suite de cette nouvelle fic!**

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Onarluca:** Merci! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic saiyuki mais je vais faire de mon mieux!

**Lillou:** Merci! Oui, moi je préfère les goku/sanzo ! lol! Voici la suite!

**Mlle Machiavéli:** Oui, moi aussi je sens cette odeur de jalousie! lol! Mince, Saneo nous court après maintenant! lol! Sanzo; ça suffit, tu es attendu dans le nouveau chapitre!

**Ikou:** Lol! Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!

**Nope:** Merci, ça fait longtemps que je voulais rendre Sanzo jaloux! lol! Et bien la voilà la suite! Moi non plus je n'aime pas Mylène! lol!

**Misou:** Merci! Oui il va y avoir une suite, la preuve! lol! Bisoux !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le petit village de Lucia.

« Sanzo, tu devrais aller chercher des chambres à l'auberge pendant que je vais faire quelques courses ! » murmura Hakkai à Sanzo pour ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Suivez moi, vous trois ! » déclara Sanzo en désignant Goku, Mylène et Gojyo. « Et toi, tu te démerdes pour payer ta chambre ! » ajouta t-il à Mylène qui hocha la tête.

Les quatre entrèrent dans l'auberge et Sanzo s'adressa au patron :

« Nous voudrions quatre chambres et l'autre en prendra une aussi ! »

« Je suis désolé monsieur mais il ne me reste que deux chambres ! Une chambre de trois et une de deux ! » s'excusa le patron.

« C'est pas grave ! Goku vient avec moi dans ma chambre et vous, vous prenez l'autre ! » sourit Mylène en attrapant le bras de Goku et en souriant diaboliquement à Sanzo, qui manqua de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

« Goku ne va pas dormir avec une fille ! » déclara froidement Sanzo.

« Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, c'est à moi de décider si je veux de lui dans ma chambre ou non ! Et je veux bien ! En plus il y a deux lits alors t'énerves pas ! » ricana Mylène.

Sanzo serra sa main si fort qu'il put sentir quelques gouttes de sang.

« Tu ferais mieux de me choisir moi à la place du singe ! » intervint Gojyo.

« Non merci ! Tu viens Goku ? On n'a qu'à aller déposer nos affaires ! » proposa la jeune fille qui continuait de regarder Sanzo de temps en temps en souriant intérieurement.

Goku regarda rapidement Sanzo puis soupira avant de suivre la jeune fille dans l'escalier qui le tenait par la main.

« Je n'aime pas cette fille ! » pesta Sanzo avant de rejoindre l'autre chambre.

« Ca m'étonne pas ! Après tout, elle te pique ton singe sans grandes difficultés ! » murmura Gojyo afin que Sanzo ne puisse pas l'entendre.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Hakkai, des sacs plein les bras.

« Des petites courses, hein ? Goku dort dans la chambre de Mylène donc Sanzo boude dans son coin ! » répondit Gojyo en débarrassant son ami de quelques sacs.

« Cette Mylène nous crée des problèmes ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle arrive à séparer Goku de Sanzo sinon je crains le pire ! » soupira Hakkai.

« Le pire pour qui ? » questionna Gojyo en rangeant les provisions.

« Pour nous tous ! » répondit gravement l'ancien humain.

« Je vois ! » soupira Gojyo.

Sanzo sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la fontaine qui se trouvait derrière l'auberge. Au moment où il y arriva, il s'aperçut de la présence de Mylène de l'autre côté de la fontaine. En entendant un grognement, la jeune fille se retourna et en voyant le moine, elle laissa fleurir un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres avant de s'avancer vers le blond.

« Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas Sanzo sama ? » dit Mylène pour engager la conversation en montrant les étoiles qui brillaient fortement.

« Où est le con de singe ? » demanda le blond.

« Il est parti visiter un peu le village ! » répondit la jeune fille toujours en souriant.

Sanzo retint un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit que le singe s'était éloigné de la jeune fille.

« Mais je vais le rejoindre, nous avons rendez-vous dans dix minutes ! » ajouta la jeune fille qui manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant une grimace naître sur le visage du blond.

« Avant de partir, j'aimerais vous dire une chose, Sanzo sama ! » commença la jeune fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Goku est à moi ! je ne vous laisserais jamais me l'enlever et si par malheur vous essayiez de le faire, je dresserais Goku contre vous et j'ai bien l'impression que ça ne sera pas aussi dur que prévu vu comme il a l'air de m'apprécier et de se détacher de vous ! On se revoit plus tard Sanzo sama ! Mais n'oubliez pas, il est à moi ! » finit Mylène avant de se détourner du blond et d'aller rejoindre le petit brun aux yeux d'or.

Dans la pénombre de la cour de l'auberge, aucun des deux ne vit la silhouette de deux hommes qui repartaient dans une des chambres de l'auberge.

« Quelle salope ! » jura Gojyo.

« Ca m'a l'air plus compliqué que prévu ! Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle a raison, Goku se détache de Sanzo et passe de plus en plus de temps avec elle ! » soupira Hakkai.

Gojyo ne put répondre puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sanzo de fort mauvaise humeur, les traits déformés par la colère. Il traversa la chambre à grande enjambées, s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette pour tenter de se détendre.

« Tsssssss ! »

« Tout va bien Sanzo ? » demanda prudemment Hakkai.

« Très bien ! » grogna Sanzo.

« Calme toi sale bonze ! C'est pas parce que Goku et Mylène sont ensemble je ne sais où que tu dois te mettre à nous grogner … » Gojyo ne put finir sa phrase qu'une balle rasa sa tête de quelques centimètres seulement.

« Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, kappa pervers ! Je me moque complètement du con de singe et de l'autre tarée ! » ragea Sanzo.

« Si tu le dis ! » apaisa Hakkai.

« Et si on allait manger ? » proposa Gojyo.

Les trois hommes se levèrent et descendirent l'escalier avant de s'arrêter net. Devant eux, Goku était affalé sur un canapé alors que Mylène avait sa tête posée sur les genoux du brun pendant que le garçon lui caressait les cheveux. Mylène attrapa le visage de Goku entre ses doigts fins et l'approcha de son visage. Leur bouche n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres quand Sanzo intervint la voix dangereusement calme :

« On a pas besoin que tu nous pervertisse, le kappa pervers nous suffit amplement ! »

« Hé ! » cria Gojyo, indigné pendant que les deux se séparaient.

« C'est l'heure de manger ! » dit joyeusement Hakkai pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Goku se leva alors rapidement avant de planter ses yeux dorés dans ceux améthystes de Sanzo. Gojyo passa entre eux et rompit le contact visuel avant de prendre Goku par le bras et de l'amener dans le restaurant, suivis de près par Hakkai.

« Je vous avais dit qu'il était à moi et c'est plutôt bien parti vous ne trouvez pas ? Comme c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi tendre avec vous, hein ? Vous allez regretter de ne pas avoir agi tout de suite ! Maintenant c'est à moi qu'il pense et je vais faire en sorte de vous retirer de ses pensées à tout jamais ! » dit Mylène.

Sanzo sentit son ventre se contracter en entendant les dernières paroles de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas que Goku ne pense plus à lui, il voulait que le singe pense à lui autant qu'il pensait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre l'affection de Goku, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

« Alors comme ça tu veux jouer ? Très bien, nous allons jouer et tu vas perdre ! » annonça Sanzo avant de rejoindre le restaurant sous le regard coléreux de la jeune fille.

* * *

J'attends vos reviews pour me donner votre avis! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la suite de ma première fic sur saiyuki, je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle vous plaise! Place aux reviews puis à la suite!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Onarluca: **Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu apprécies mes fics!Voici la suite! Bisoux!

**Lillou:** Merci, je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes! Voici la suite!

**Mlle Machiavelli:** lol! Bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir mon Sanzo chéri! lol! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple! Voici la suite!

**Syt the Evil Angel:** Kikou! Et non, ce n'est pas Kanzeon, raté! Mais grâce à ton intervention, j'ai pensé à placer Kanzeon dans l'histoire! lol! Bonne lecture!

**Tagath:** Et non désolé, ce n'est pas Kanzeon! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez tous à elle, moi je l'avais complètement oublié! lol! Voici la suite!

**'Lice:** lol! Oui, effectivement Mylène est faite pour que les lecteurs ne l'aiment pas! lol! Je suis méchante mais tant pis! lol! Voici la suite!

**Dreamydreamer:** Merci! Et oui, l'idée de Sanzo jaloux me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps! lol! Je te laisse lire la suite!

**Constance:** Merci beaucoup! La suite? Tu demandes et elle arrive!lol

**Dodo:** Merci beaucoup! Saiyuki est mon anime préféré! Moi aussi, j'aime quand Sanzo est jaloux! lol! Je suis méchante avec lui!

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :**

_« Alors comme ça tu veux jouer ? Très bien, nous allons jouer et tu vas perdre ! » annonça Sanzo avant de rejoindre le restaurant sous le regard coléreux de la jeune fille._

Goku était installé à côté d'Hakkai, qui lui même était placé à côté de Gojyo. Sanzo ne put même pas faire un geste que déjà la jeune fille s'asseyait aux côtés de Goku et le regardait en souriant diaboliquement. Il serra les poings et s'installa près de Gojyo, Goku en face de lui. Goku ne le regarda pas de tout le repas, se contentant de manger peu et de regarder les étoiles par la fenêtre.

« Depuis tu manges aussi peu, saru ? » demanda Gojyo, soucieux de l'étrange manque d'appétit qui gagnait le petit brun.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout ! » répondit Goku en haussant les épaules avant de sortir de table sous le regard curieux de ses compagnons de voyage et de celui victorieux de Mylène.

« Que se passe t'il en bas, Kanzeon sama ? » demanda Jirochin curieux de savoir pourquoi la déesse paraissait si mécontente depuis quelques heures.

« Il se passe qu'un abruti de Dieu d'ici à envoyer une des marionnettes crée par le Dieu fou en bas et qu'il l'a donnée à cette Gyokumen. Et cette idiote l'a confié à Nî qui en a profité pour changer son programme. Maintenant, elle doit séparer Goku de Sanzo pour je ne sais quelle raison et ça m'énerve ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! » répondit la déesse.

« Mais vous ne pouvez descendre en bas que quand l'un des deux est gravement blessé ! » contesta Jirochin.

« Je sais et ça m'énerve encore plus ! Je ne vais pas rester là à regarder cette idiote séparer mon neveu et son âme sœur ! Amène moi Homura ! » ordonna Kanzeon.

« Mais Kanzeon, Konzen et les autres le croient mort ! » protesta Jirochin.

« Ne discute pas et amène le moi ! » décida Kanzeon.

Goku était monté sur une colline pas loin de l'auberge, il s'était allongé dans l'herbe et regardait les étoiles. Quelques minutes il aperçut une étoile filante, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un vœu que déjà se tenait devant lui Homura, le dieu de la guerre, que Goku avait tué il n'y a pas bien longtemps.

« Homura ? C'est toi ? » demanda Goku.

« Oui, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien Goku ! » répondit le dieu.

« Mais…mais…je t'ai…je t'ai… »

« Oui, tu m'as tué mais c'est facile pour un Dieu de la guerre d'être ressuscité. C'est Kanzeon qui m'a fait revenir en me jurant que cette fois je pourrais vivre comme je l'entendais et pas en tant que dieu de la guerre. » le coupa Homura.

« Et que viens tu faire ici ? » demanda Goku.

« Kanzeon m'a envoyé pour vérifié deux trois trucs pendant votre voyage ! » répondit vaguement Homura.

« Je vois ! » sourit Goku.

« Que fais tu ici tout seul Goku ? » questionna Homura.

« Je réfléchissait, il s'est passé de drôles de choses depuis hier et j'avais besoin de prendre du recul ! » soupira Goku.

« Goku ! » appela une voix féminine.

Goku et Homura se retournèrent pour voir une jeune femme blonde rousse courir vers eux.

« Mylène ? Que se passe t'il ? » demanda Goku.

« Je…oh excuse moi, je ne savais que tu étais avec quelqu'un ! » répondit Mylène en tournant son regard hypocrite vers Homura qui sentit dès cet instant qu'il détesterait la jeune femme devant ses yeux.

« Oui, Mylène voici Homura et Homura voici Mylène ! » présenta Goku.

Mylène sourit diaboliquement et Homura se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se retenir de gifler la fille.

« Pourquoi venais tu en courant ? » questionna Goku.

« Je ne veux pas resté avec eux ! Ils m'ont insulté, Gojyo m'a serré le bras super fort et Sanzo sama m'a giflé. Ils me font peur Goku ! » pleura Mylène avant de se jeter dans les bras de Goku.

Goku fronça les sourcils, ses compagnons avaient-ils été si détestables avec elle ? Il observa le bras de la jeune femme et fut surpris de bien y trouver une trace de main et sa joue était toute rouge. Il leva son regard doré vers Homura qui lui fit signe d'aller les questionner. Goku prit donc Mylène par la main et il se dirigea vers l'auberge suivit de près par Homura. Hakkai était assis sur une chaise et paraissait soucieux tandis que Gojyo et Sanzo faisaient un billard.

« Hakkai a dit ou fait quelque chose ? » demanda Goku.

« Non, il leur a demandé de se calmer et de s'éloigner de moi ! » répondit Mylène en riant intérieurement.

Goku s'approcha rapidement du billard sous le regard inquiet de Hakkai et prit la parole :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous l'avez insultée et malmenée ? »

« Calme toi baka saru… » commença Gojyo.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai un nom alors utilises le ! » gronda Goku.

Sanzo et Gojyo ne purent s'empêcher de frémir, jamais Goku n'avait été aussi en colère contre eux.

« Goku, s'il te plait calme toi ! » demanda Hakkai préférant intervenir.

« L'ont ils touché violemment Hakkai ? » demanda froidement Goku.

« Ils l'ont un peu bousculé mais rien de bien méchant ! » répondit Hakkai.

« C'est quoi ton excuse Gojyo pour lui avoir serré le bras comme une brute ? Tu es tellement dégoûté de pas l'avoir dans ton lit que tu veux lui faire payer pour ça ? Et toi Sanzo, tu trouves pas ça ironique pour un bonze de frapper une femme sans défense ? Vous me dégoûtez, ne la touchez plus jamais ! » cria Goku avant de monter rapidement et de s'enfermer sur le balcon et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mylène se tourna vers les deux hommes, abasourdis par les paroles de Goku et prit la parole :

« Maintenant, il a plus confiance en moi qu'en vous ! Quand nous arriverons à Plyra, il sera à moi ! Vous allez amèrement regretter d'avoir osé me toucher ! »

Sanzo sentit son cœur se briser, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Goku lui avait fait mal, pas physiquement bien sûr mais moralement. Il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et commença à fumer pour se relaxer. Gojyo n'était pas bien non plus, Goku le voyait il vraiment comme ça ?

« Vous n'êtes pas bien intelligents tous les deux ! » constata une voix froide.

Sanzo et Gojyo se retournèrent pour voir Homura, les regardant de hauteur et avec une petite pointe de colère sur le visage.

« Homura ? »

« Et oui, j'ai été envoyé par Kanzeon voir deux trois petits trucs sur votre voyage ! Je dois constater que je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez réussir votre voyage dans cette ambiance ! »

« C'est la vieille qui t'a envoyé ? Je le sens mal ce coup là ! C'est elle aussi qui nous a envoyé l'autre ? » demanda Sanzo.

« Non, pendant qu'elle cherche qui en est l'auteur, je dois m'assurer que la cohésion de votre groupe reste bonne malgré la présence de cette fille ! Et pour l'instant, c'est mal parti ! » répondit Homura.

Gojyo frappa une chaise, qui alla s'écraser sur le mur avant de monter. Il allait entrer dans sa chambre quand il entendit des pleurs venant du balcon. Il regardait à travers la porte vitrée et découvrit Goku roulé en boule qui pleurait. Il serra les poings et entra rapidement dans sa chambre avant d'ouvrit la fenêtre et de sauter sur le balcon, à trois mètres de la fenêtre. Il s'approcha du petit brun et après un instant d'hésitation, il prit le brun dans ses bras qui se bouina contre son torse et qui ouvrit la bouche :

« Je suis si désolé de ce que j'ai dit Gojyo ! Je ne pense pas du tout que tu sois comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit tout à l'heure ! Je suis si désolé, j'ai été horrible avec toi et Sanzo ! Si tu savais comme je regrette ! »

« Chut, c'est rien, c'est oublié pour moi baka saru ! » rigola Gojyo en se relevant en portant toujours Goku dans ses bras.

« Je suis pas un baka saru ! » sourit Goku.

« Tu devrais manger plus Goku, tu n'es vraiment pas lourd ! » souffla Gojyo.

« Pour ça aussi je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, dès que je vois de la nourriture je me sens mal ! » soupira Goku.

Gojyo ouvrit la porte du balcon et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il partageait avec Sanzo et Hakkai. Goku lui tenait fortement la chemise.

« Pardon ! » souffla Goku, endormi.

Gojyo regarda tendrement celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère et qui dormait dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, sale garce mais tu me le paieras ! » murmura Gojyo avant de déposer le singe dans son lit et d'aller chercher un matelas à la réception qu'il déposa près de son lit pour surveiller le brun. Il préféra rester éveillé jusqu'au retour d'un des deux autres. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hakkai et Sanzo. Les deux restèrent choqués de voir Goku dans le lit de Gojyo, la chemise de celui aux cheveux rouges dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Je l'ai entendu pleurer sur le balcon, il avait fermé la porte alors je suis passé par la fenêtre. Vous auriez dû le voir, je n'ai jamais vu Goku pleurer comme ça, il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser pour ce qu'il a dit. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais cette fille lui a fait un truc. Il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait même plus la nourriture ! » répondit Gojyo.

« Et pourquoi il a ta chemise dans les mains ? » demanda amusé Hakkai.

« Il voulait plus me lâcher alors j'ai du l'enlever pour qu'il puisse dormir ailleurs que dans mes bras ! » répondit Gojyo.

« Il faut arriver le plus vite possible à Plyra et nous débarrasser d'elle ! » décida Sanzo.

« Nous partirons demain matin ! » dit Hakkai.

« Où est Homura ? » demanda Gojyo.

« Parti faire son rapport à la vieille » répondit Sanzo.

Goku fut réveillé tôt le lendemain matin par Sanzo qui lui secouait l 'épaule. Quand Goku ouvrit les yeux, Sanzo fit demi tour mais il fut arrêté dans son geste par Goku qui lui avait attrapé le poignet. Il planta sur lui son regard interrogateur et Goku répondit sans trembler :

« Je suis désolé Sanzo pour hier soir ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça mais je peux t'assurer que je n'en pensais pas un seul mot ! »

Sanzo le regarda longuement, Goku le laissa voir à travers son âme.

« C'est bon baka saru, c'est oublié ! Prépare toi, on y va ! »

Sanzo souriait intérieurement, non seulement Goku s'était excusé mais en plus il lui avait permit de plonger dans son âme à travers ses yeux. Ne dit on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de notre âme ?

Goku se prépara en vitesse et alla manger un peu à la cuisine. Il s'apprêtait à monter à l'arrière de la jeep quand Sanzo lui fit part des changements :

« C'est Gojyo qui conduit et tu seras à ses côtés ! Hakkais sera derrière toi et l'autre sera entre Hakkai et moi, compris ? »

Goku hocha la tête en souriant et s'installa à l'avant de la jeep avant de se retourner brusquement :

« Où est Homura ? »

« Il nous rejoint à Plyra ! » répondit Sanzo.

Sanzo se permit de sourire quand Goku se retourna, son petit brun posait des questions sur Homura mais il semblerait qu'il ait complètement oublié la blonde rousse.

Gojyo s'installa à l'avant, Mylène se plaça à l'arrière et fut vite entourée de Sanzo et Hakkai.

« C'est quoi tous ces changements ? » demanda Mylène avec un regard noir adressé à Sanzo.

« Si t'es pas contente, tu peux toujours aller à Plyra à pieds ! » répondit Gojyo.

« Gojyo… » commença Sanzo, il ne voulait que son petit brun défende la jeune femme.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! » rigola Gojyo en jetant un regard à Goku.

« Goku, tu as vu comment ils me parlent ? » demanda Mylène, feintant de pleurer.

« Arrête de faire semblant de pleurer ma belle, Goku dort ! » rigola Gojyo.

La jeune femme arrêta net de pleurer et s'apprêtait à secouer le singe quand une main blanche lui attrapa le poignet.

« Ne le réveille pas ou je te jure que tu vas souffrir ! » grogna Sanzo.

« Ma ma, ne soyez pas si hypocrite, Mylène ! Vous avez de la chance que Goku vous aime bien sinon vous seriez déjà morte ! » déclara Hakkai, toujours en souriant.

Mylène ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur avant de reprendre son bras violemment et de croiser ses bras, attendant que Goku ne se réveille.

* * *

Voili voilou! J'attends de voir vos impressions! Reviews please!


End file.
